Pyrolysis is a process wherein organic material is heated at high temperatures in an oxygen-free environment to convert the organic material to pyrolysis products. In the case of biomass, the pyrolysis products include non-condensable gases (e.g., H2, CO2, CO, and CH4), condensable gases that can be condensed to form pyrolysis oils or bio-oils, and pyrolysis solids, such as ash and char.
While pyrolysis systems for converting biomass and hydrocarbons to pyrolysis products are known, improvements in these systems are desired.